REINKARNASI
by sthefanyy KURAWA
Summary: Minato merintih "Aaaw! Senang melihatmu masih hidup, Shikamaru. Jika kau tewas bagaimana aku bertanggung jawab kepada keluargamu nanti. Musang itu sungguh kuat". "Boss, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Lagi pula Boss terlihat baik-baik saja, tak ada luka yang berarti" ucap Shikamaru. "Benarkah? Itu artinya aku telah menguasai Sage Mode" ucap Minato, "Hahahaha, akhirnya"/CRAZY.


**Fanfiction**

**Author : Sthefanyy KURAWA **

** .net - ~sthefanyykurawa**

**NARUTO dan karakter milik Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fuga Yadu © KURAWA**

**Warning : Crazy story, banyak OC, OOC, multipairing, hayalan belaka dan amatir, kemungkinan juga terjadi salah ketik.**

**Rating :T semi M**

**Genre : Adventure/action/komedy/fantasi.**

**Terinsfirasi dari beberapa film, diantaranya : **

- **Dororo**

- **The Mural**

- **Dll.**

**MMMMM! **

**Duduklah dengan manis.**

**Sediakan kopi hangat atau minuman ringan di samping anda.**

**Fanny akan menceritakan suatu kisah fiksi dan semoga menghibur anda semua.**

**Dua abad telah berlalu setelah perang dunia ninja ke-4 yang melibatkan pasukan aliansi ninja dari berbagai Negara besar di dunia untuk melawan Akatsuki. Desa Konoha telah berubah menjadi sebuah kota besar, sebuah kota yang dikelilingi hutan rimba yang luas. **

**Konoha telah banyak berubah, yang dulunya penuh dengan bangunan sederhana sekarang telah berganti dengan gedung-gedung tinggi. Kehidupan masyarakatnya sudah semakin modern dan juga telah mengenal berbagai macam alat-alat canggih.**

**Dua abad setelah perang usai, kini semua penduduk di dunia sudah mendapatkan kedamaiannya. Kebanyakan orang-orang telah sadar agar saling memahami satu sama lain. **

**Dunia sekarang sudah semakin canggih. Di masa sekarang ini ilmu seni ninja telah ditinggalkan karena termakan zaman. Kepercayaan sebagian besar orang-orang terhadap ninjutsu sudah menipis dan walaupun masih ada yang percaya, itu hanya 1 : 1000. **

**Secara meluas dunia sekarang sudah tenang namun di lain pihak, bagi rakyak kecil yang miskin dan lemah belum merasakan ketenangan itu. Masih ada rakyat lemah yang selalu tertindas oleh orang-orang yang berkuasa. Uang merajalela. Hidup para koruptor dan mafia semakin damai. Orang miskin semakin miskin dan orang kaya semakin kaya. Semua perjuangan para pahlawan ninja terdahulu sepertinya sudah sia-sia akibat orang-orang yang mabuk dengan kekuasaan. 75% dunia sudah tentram dan sisanya 25% direnggut oleh para koruptor dan penjahat HAM sehingga menyebabkan angka kemiskinan yang sangat besar dari 25% itu.**

**Ketidak adilan yang didapat sebagian rakyat kecil yang miskin memicu terjadinya pemberontakan yang menuntut keadilan untuk rakyak kecil. Situasi ini mengakibatkan munculnya empat gadis paling berbahaya yang mengatas namakan Azura. Mereka menguasai ninjutsu dan membunuh tanpa rasa belas kasihan. Mereka membunuh banyak orang-orang kaya dan pejabat Negara secara terang-terangan. Keempat gadis ini adalah Azura Obito, Azura Madara, Azura Kabuto dan Azura Hidan. Mereka lahir karena rasa sakit hati dari seorang perempuan yang bernama Azura Rani.**

**REINCARNATION chapter 1**

**Taman Makam Pahlawan Kota Konoha di pagi hari, **tempat peristirahatan abadi Pahlawan legendaries Konoha.

Seorang pemuda pengangguran berumur 17 tahun yang sedikit rada-rada gila sambil memegang sebuah komik berjudul The Great Ninja Legendaries sedang duduk di samping makam megah seorang pahlawan legendaries nomer satu di dunia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda malas dan rada gila itu memiliki angan-angan menjadi ninja nomer satu di dunia. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning sebahu terlihat sedang bertingkah aneh di makam tersebut. Ia mengayunkan tangan dan menendang lalu berputar badan, berhayal melakukan tehnik Taijutsu mengikuti aksi para ninja dalam komik. Semua hal dalam komik terlihat nyata di matanya yang menyebabkan orang-orang sekitar menganggapnya tidak waras.

Seorang pria dewasa kebetulan lewat lalu memandang pemuda pirang itu dan berkata "dasar gila!"

Pemuda pirang itu mendadak mengacungkan jari ke arah pria dewasa itu dan membuatnya terkejut. Pemuda pirang itu berteriak dengan kencang "AKU.. UZUMAKI MINATO, NINJA NO SATU DI DUNIA. JALAN NINJAKU ADALAH UNTUK MEMBELA KEADILAN DAN MENUMPAS KEJAHATAN".

"Heh!" respon pria dewasa itu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Pemuda yang bernama Uzumaki Minato itu diyakini sebagai titisan dari Yondaime Hokage dan dia adalah cicit dari Pahlawan Besar Uzumaki Naruto.

17 tahun silam di rumah sakit Konoha Minato dilahirkan. Ibunya melahirkanya dengan susah payah, sepertinya Minato tidak ingin dilahirkan. Ibunya terus berjuang mendorongnya agar lahir sampai-sampai tim dokter harus menyedotnya dengan vacuum cleaner baru bisa keluar.

Uzumaki Minato selalu mengunjungi taman pahlawan setiap hari untuk melakukan tikah-tingkah anehnya, ia anggap itu adalah sebuah latihan ninjanya. Orang-orang sekitar cuek terhadapnya dan tidak peduli apa yang dia lakukan semasih itu tidak merugikan warga sekitar.

Uzumaki Minato tidak memiliki teman karena orang-orang seumurannya takut ikut gila jika berteman dengannya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan Minato segera pulang ke rumahnya. Keluarganya memiliki rumah yang megah hampir seperti sebuah istana dan sampai di rumah ia dimarahi oleh kakek dan neneknya.

Kakek dan nenek Minato sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kemana saja kau? Kenapa baru pulang dasar anak nakal" keluh Kakeknya.

"Kemari Cu! Kami mau bicara" ucap Neneknya.

"Baik Kek! Nek!" ucap Minato lalu duduk di hadapan mereka.

Plak! Kepala Minato dipukul dengan tongkat oleh kakeknya. "MINATO! Semua saudaramu telah menjadi orang sukses. Mereka semua menjadi pejabat di kepemerintahan. Kakak terkecilmu telah dilantik sebagai ketua DPR sedangkan kau ini mau jadi apa, hah?" ini ke seratus kalinya kakeknya memarahinya dengan rentetan kalimat yang sama. "seharian hanya membaca komik ninjamu itu, kau tak pernah belajar, kapan otakmu menjadi pintar, kau tak ada kemajuan sama sekali, tetap saja bodoh dari lahir. Kau hanya buang-buang waktu saja, bukannya belajar tapi malah membaca komik saja. Aku tanyakan kepadamu, Minato! Jadi apa seharusnya kau?" imbuhnya.

"Kakek mengharapkan aku mengikuti zaman, menjadi orang sukses, memiliki pekerjaan tetap, berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak" jawab Minato lancar.

"Tapi kau tidak rajin belajar, selalu gagal ujian setiap tahun sampai guru-guru di sekolahmu bosan mengajarimu lalu memecatmu. Apa itu bisa dibanggakan? Seharian hanya bergelut dan mabuk dengan komik ninja legendaries yang tak berguna itu. Kau dengar kakek bicara?" ucap Kakeknya.

"Iya kek.." ucap Minato.

"Kakek bisa kena serangan jantung punya cucu tidak waras seperti kau. Hah… kau akan dikarantina besok dengan smandav agar kau berhenti gila" ucap Kakeknya.

"Otaknya hanya sedikit sedang kacau, Grandpa" bela Neneknya.

"Ini karena kita terlalu memanjakan dia" ucap Kakeknya.

"Minato-chang, sebenarnya di otakmu sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya lembut Neneknya.

Minato lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah keputusan yang mengejutkan kakek dan neneknya. Minato melangkah mendekati ikat kepala berlambang Konoha yang tergantung di dinding kamar tamu itu, "aku terus berpikir tentang ikat kepala yang diwariskan turun-temurun oleh kakekmoyangku. Aku memikirkan itu dan menemukan apa yang aku inginkan. Kakek! Nenek! Aku tidak ingin mengejar kesuksesan, aku ingin menjadi orang besar seperti kakek moyang dan dikagumi oleh semua orang" ucapnya.

Setelah itu, Minato mulai belajar dengan serius di kamarnya. Ia menemukan sebuah novel tua yang dibuat penulis legendaries yang bernama Jiraiya di perpustakaan buku kuno yang berada di pusat kota. Novel itu mengisahkan tentang kegigihan seorang ninja dalam mencapai perdamaian. Setelah membaca seluruh novel itu, ia belajar dan mengetahui apa itu penderitaan, kebahagian, persaingan, berkelahi, seni ninja, luka, percintaan, filsafat dan banyak lagi. Otaknya sekarang penuh dengan hal-hal yang ada dalam novel. Ia mempercai semua legenda itu adalah benar, kenyataannya sekarang otaknya telah kehilangan akal sehat. Di zaman sekarang tidak bisa dibuktikan kalau semua ilmu ninja yang berada dalam komik itu adalah benar.

Minato mempercayai semua legenda yang dikisahkan dalam komik dan novel yang ia baca. Ia memilki pemikiran bahwa kekuatan super yang dimiliki semua ninja legendaries itu benar-benar ada. Suatu pemikiran aneh yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh semua orang gila di seluruh dunia.

Setelah mengetahui banyak hal, Minato menggunakan ikat kepala kakek moyangnya lalu mengambil keputusan "aku ingin menjadi orang besar seperti kakek moyang, diakui oleh semua orang dan menegakan keadilan" ucapnya.

Dalam sebuah cerita legenda setiap kisahnya ada yang nyata dan pernah terjadi. Tentang seni beladiri ninja itu benar adanya tapi tentang ninjutsu super itu tidak bisa dibuktikan. Sebuah jutsu yang dapat menghancurkan seluruh desa itu hanya ada dalam cerita komik saja.

Di suatu desa yang tersembunyi di daerah perbukitan dan kecil, menyimpan sebuah rahasia tentang kebenaran kisah pahlawan Konoha yang melegendaries. Di desa kecil yang bernama Shizigakure tinggal sesorang tokoh legendaries yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Dia dijuluki orang segala tau dan sekarang dia hanya seorang kakek lemah yang sudah sangat tua. Dia hidup bersama cucu angkatnya. Dahulu kakek ini adalah ilmuan terhebat pada masa jayanya dulu. Dia meneliti tentang sel tubuh manusia dan berhasil menciptakan penemuan yang tidak masuk akal yaitu tubuh abadi. Sulit untuk mempercayainya tapi itu yang terjadi. Buktinya kakek ini memperoleh tobuh yang immortal. Kakek ini bernama Orochimaru. Orochimaru memilih tinggal di desa kecil ini karena ia diusir dari Konoha, ia dituduh penganut ilmu sesat.

Di teras sebuah gubuk tua, seorang pemuda berumur 18 tahun sedang duduk bersantai sambil memegang sebuah katana. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut hitam pekat bergaya cikrak di belakang serta suka bergaya poni. Pakaiannya sederhana, terlihat seperti seorang samurai dan bukan seorang ninja. Pemuda itu buta, tuli, panca indranya tak berfungsi sama sekali dan keadaanya sangat memperhatikan karena tidak merasakan kehidupan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya. Melihat keadaan itu, Orochimaru berusaha keras melatih pemuda itu sampai bisa mendengar dan melihat melalui otaknya. Pemuda ini juga tidak bisa berbicara dengan suara normal, saat bicara ia bersuara seperti iblis. Nada suaranya sangat dalam dan serak.

Pemuda itu terlihat melamun karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Kakeknya (Orochimaru) datang menghampirinya "Sasuke-kun" tegur Orochimaru dengan suara kakek tua pada umumnya.

"Iya kek" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Apa benar ninja memiliki kekuatan super? Apa kakek benar-benar berumur hampir tiga abad?" tanya Sasuke.

"Haha… tentu saja tidak benar ninja itu memiliki kekuatan super, seperti bisa menyemburkan api, memuntahkan tanah dan kekuatan super lainnya. Dari setiap legenda ada yang benar, seperti seni genjutsu, itu adalah sebuah jurus hipnotis dan sampai sekarang ilmu itu tetap berkembang dan sering digunakan oleh para pesulap. Ninja dikatakan bisa menghilang itu karena kemampuan mereka yang pintar berkamuflase dengan keadaan sekitar. Kebanyakan ninja memakai baju hitam itu agar bisa bersembunyi dalam gelap tanpa ketahuan. Ninja mahir dalam ilmu pengobatan baik menggunakan tenaga dalam maupun tumbuhan obat. Dan di zaman sekarang seni ninja banyak ditinggalkan karena sulit dipelajari. Jika ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat harus belajar sejak berumur lima tahun. Lalu tentang umur kakek itu adalah benar dan kakek sudah merasa bosan hidup. Percuma kakek memiliki tubuh immortal tapi tak merasakan hidup normal seprti manusia biasa." jelas Orochimaru.

"Dan bagaimana dengan tubuhku, kakek?" tanya Sasuke, "aku ingin hidup dengan normal" imbuhnya.

"Sasuke-kun, akan kakek ceritakan asal-usulmu" ucap Orochimaru, "ini berawal dari pertama kalinya kakek menemukanmu di pinggir hutan Konoha. Dulu…"

18 tahun yang lalu, Orochimaru menemukan seoarang bayi premature. Dari kasat mata bayi itu tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki, mata dan telinga, tanpa hidung dan kulit. Keajaiban terjadi bayi itu hidup. Orochimaru membawa bayi itu ke gubuk tua-nya. Ia memeriksa bayi itu ternyata sebagian organ dalamnya juga menghilang. Sungguh keajaiban Tuhan. Roh yang meragai bayi itu memang memiliki kemauan hidup yang keras.

Kemudian bayi itu dirawat dengan baik oleh Orochimaru. Bayi itu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah tabung berisi larutan yang dapat menopang kehidupan tubuh bayi itu. Dengan pengetahuan sains yang ia miliki, pertama kali yang ia lakukan adalah membuat sebuah jantung dari sisa sel tubuh milik pahlawan legendaries yang bernama Hashirama Senju yang ia dapatkan dulu. Ia menempelkan beberapa kabel pada jantung buatannya lalu mengaliri listrik dari generator dan hasilnya jantung itu mulai berdetak.

Setelah jantung, Orochimaru mulai membuat organ-organ yang lainnya sampai lengkap. Setelah bayi itu tumbuh menjadi balita, Orochimaru mengeluarkannya dari tabung. Bayi itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat lalu Orochimaru mengajarinya bela diri dan pengetahuan umum. Karena melihat wajah yang tidak begitu asing pada anak itu, Orochimaru memberinya nama Sasuke dan dia meyakini anak itu adalah titisan dari pahlawan legendaries yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

Orochimaru tidak mengajari Sasuke ilmu seni ninja karena Sasuke tidak memiliki organ tubuh yang asli dan keadaan itu tidak mendukung untuk menyimpan tenaga dalam. Sebagai gantinya ia mengajari Sasuke ilmu seni bela diri samurai.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita kakeknya itu lalu ia menanyakan sesuatu, "apakah aku memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup dengan normal, kakek?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah kakekpun tidak mengetahui itu, tapi setiap mahluk hidup memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup dengan baik" jelas Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin hidup seperti manusia normal kek!" ucap Sasuke.

"Temukanlah jalannya, Sasuke-kun" ucap Orochimaru

"Akan aku cari jati diriku kek" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalau itu keputusanmu sudah saatnya kakek untuk beristirahat" ucap Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kakek bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kakek ingin beristirahat dengan tenang dan lahir kembali menjadi manusia normal" ucap Orochimaru, "kesini dekati kakek! Pegang tangan kakek baik-baik, kakek akan mentrasfer semua pengetahuan kakek tentang pengobatan langsung ke otakmu" imbuhnya.

Orochimaru mentrasfer semua yang ia ketahui tentang pengobatan kepada Sasuke. Setelah selesai Orochimaru mengucapkan pesan terakhirnya "Sasuke-kun, setelah kakek meninggal bakar tempat ini agar semua pengetahuan kakek tidak jatuh ke tangan lain, jika jatuh ke tangan orang jahat maka dunia pasti mendapat kehancuran. Biarkan sejarah terkubur bersama jazat kakek. Kakek ingin ini hanya menjadi sebuah legenda saja". Setelah pesan terakhirnya itu, Orochimaru meninggal karena tenaga dalamnya telah habis. Dia mati karena kelelahan dan itu yang dia inginkan.

Orochimaru meninggal dengan tenang dan Sasuke memahami itu. Sesuai pesan kakeknya, Sasuke membakar gubuk itu sampai benar-benar menjadi abu dan yakin tidak satu informasipun tertinggal di sana.

Di pagi hari keesokan harinya, Sasuke masih terlihat duduk di depan puing gubuknya yang telah menjadi abu dan termenung. Ia terlihat sedikit bingung harus memutuskan kemana ia pergi sekarang dan apa tujuannya sekarang. Di sela termenungnya ia mendengar suara yang dibawa oleh hembusan angin _"Sasuke, jika kau ingin hidup layaknya manusia normal, kau harus membunuh setiap siluman yang mengambil dua puluh anggota tubuhmu. Secara alami setiap anggota tubuh yang dicuri akan kembali ke tubuh aslinya jika kau berhasil membunuh setiap siluman tersebut". _Suara itu lalu menghilang begitu saja.

"Dimana aku harus memulai? Tolong beritahu aku!" ucap Sasuke.

_"Ikuti langkah kakimu kemanapun kau berjalan, nak"_

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke.

Sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki tujuannya lalu dia memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dia memutuskan menjadi Devil Hunter dan merebut kembali tubuh aslinya.

Tubuh Sasuke telah dicuri semenjak di dalam kandungan. Setelah lahir ibunya sangat syok lalu membuang Sasuke di hutan pinggir kota.

Nasib yang sama seperti Sasuke sebagai korban anak dibuang juga dialami oleh tiga pemuda yang memiliki mata aneh. Mereka dibuang oleh orangtua-nya karena difonis sebagai anak iblis. Sesungguhnya mereka bertiga bukanlah anak yang berbahaya. Sejak lahir mereka memiliki kemampuan sepesial dan langka. Ketiga pemuda ini diasuh oleh pemilik pameran taman acrobat di desa Sunagakere dan ketiganya berprofesi sebagai tukang sulap. Ketiga nama pemuda ini adalah Ithaci, Nagato dan Fuga.

**Itachi** adalah pemuda yang tampan memiliki rambut panjang dan lurus, orangnya ramah dan sopan juga sedikit pendiam. Waktu bayi dia dibuang oleh orangtuanya karena warna iris matanya yang merah seperti darah dan memiliki tiga titik di retinanya. Dalam legenda itu disebut Sharingan. Orang tuanya takut suatu saat nanti bayi itu akan membawa kesialan lalu mereka membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Bagi orang-orang yang percaya terhadap legenda kuno, mereka meyakini bahwa Itachi adalah reinkarnasi dari pahlawan legenda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Setelah dewasa ia mengetahui kelainan yang ada dalam dirinya, ia memiliki bakat dalam ilmu hipnotis.

**Nagato **adalah pemuda yang lugu, memiliki rambut lurus berwarna merah dan dia juga pemuda yang tampan. Waktu bayi dia dibuang karena memiliki keanehan pada kedua bola matanya. Matanya berwarna sangat aneh, sedikit biru dan agak abu-abu serta terdapat tiga lingkaran pada bola matanya. Dalam legenda itu disebut Rinnegan. Ibunya sangat syok karena melahirkan anak yang menakutkan dan memutuskan untuk membuangnya di tempat sampah. Saat Nagato berumur 9 tahun ia mengetahui bakatnya, ia mampu menggerakan benda-benda tanpa disentuh langsung oleh tangannya. Orang-orang percaya kalau Nagato adalah titisan dari tokoh legendaries yang bernama Uzumaki Nagato.

**Fuga **adalah anak yang periang dan juga tidak kalah tampan dari dua temannya. Dia memiliki gaya rambut Hemo dan berwarna silver serta lurus. Orang-orang menyebutnya Copyan Of Dante (Devil May Cry / game). Dia dibuang saat bayi di tempat sampah karena memiliki mata yang sangat aneh dan dia disebut-sebut sebagai anak iblis. Kedua iris matanya berwarna merah darah, terdapat tiga lingkaran hitam tipis pada iris matanya serta memiliki tiga titik pada setiap lingkaran. Total pada setiap iris matanya memiliki sembilan titik. Ini seperti sebuah hasil penggabungan Rinnengan dengan Sharingan. Fuga terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Saat berumur 15 tahun ia baru mengetahui kalau dia memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat sesuka hatinya dari suatu tempat ke tempat lain. Dia memiliki kemampuan melakukan teleportasi / telepati.

Itachi, Nagato dan Fuga telah berprofesi sebagai pesulap semenjak mereka berumur 15 tahun dan kini umur mereka baru 19 tahun. Hanya dengan bekerja sebagai pesulap mereka bisa diterima oleh masyarakat dan sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan mereka sebagai anak iblis. Sekarang mereka terkenal karena keahlian mereka dalam bermain sulap. Banyak fans mereka mengatakan kalau sulap mereka seperti nyata, ya itu karena kemampuan mereka memang nyata.

Sore hari yang begitu damai di desa Suna terlihat tiga pemuda sedang duduk di trotoar sambil menonton mobil-mobil lewat di depan mereka.

Itachi terlihat sedang membaca sebuah buku sedangkan Nagato dan Fuga terlihat sedang menikmati cemilan (Kacang rebus).

"Hei Itachi, apa yang kau sedang baca?" tanya Fuga yang duduk di samping kiri Itachi.

"Aku sedang membaca sebuah cerita legenda para Dewi" ucap Itachi.

"Para Dewi?" Fuga semakin penasaran.

"Para Dewi ya" gumam Nagato, "apakah para Dewi itu ada?" tanyanya kepada Itachi.

"Legenda mengetakan para Dewi itu ada di Surga, jika ingin ke sana harus ke Kuil Langit dulu. Legenda mengatakan Kuil itu berada di gunung tertinggi, tapi itu hanya sebuah legenda" jelas Itachi.

"MMM… Kuil Langit ya" gumam Fuga, "kita cari kuil itu" ucapnya.

"Itu hanya sebuah legenda, Fuga" ucap Nagato.

"Benar kata Nagato, itu hanya sebuah cerita yang belum tentu benar adanya" imbuh Itachi.

"Teman-teman, kadang kala legenda itu benar. Kita akan membuktikan itu benar atau tidak. Kita akan mencari Kuil Langit itu" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga bisa saja benar" ucap Nagato kepada Itachi.

"Tapi ini tidak masuk akal" ucap Itachi.

"Kita akan buktikan nanti" ucap Fuga.

"Benar" imbuh Nagato.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Itachi.

"Pertama-tama kita lihat peta dunia" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah aku akan beli petanya" ucap Nagato lalu beranjak pergi dan dua menit kemudian ia kembali.

"Perlihatkan petanya" ucap Fuga.

Fuga, Itachi dan Nagato menelusuri setiap daerah pada peta itu dengan jari dan menemukan gunung tertinggi yang berada di Negara Api. Nama gunung itu adalah gunung Myoboku.

"Sekarang kita butuh peta Negara Api" ucap Fuga.

"Baiklah aku akan membelinya" ucap Nagato lalu pergi. Dua menit kemudian ia kembali.

"Baiklah, peta sudah di tangan jadi ayo berangkat sekarang" ucap Fuga semangat.

"Kita pakai apa ke sana? Kalau bawa motor atau mobil pasti tidak bisa, menggunakan pesawat terbang tidak mungkin bagi kita karena keuangan kita minim" ucap Itachi.

"Mmm… kita naik kuda saja" ucap Fuga.

"Ide bagus" ucap Nagato, "aku akan membeli tiga kuda yang kuat dan kekar" ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kita siapkan segala perlengkapan lalu besok pagi kita berangkat" ucap Fuga bersemangat.

"Yosh!" sahut Nagato.

"Hah…" Itachi menghela nafasnya.

Ketiga pemuda itu juga korban dari sebuah cerita komik. Mereka bersikeras membuktikan legenda itu dan berharap cerita itu benar ada.

Ketiga pemuda itu sekarang terlihat berada di dalam sebuah Mol dan membeli beberapa pakaian untuk bekal perjalanan.

"Aku harus membeli banyak T-Shirt, Jacket dan celana panjang" ucap Fuga sambil mengambil beberapa pakaian.

"Aku juga" ucap Nagato.

"Hah…" Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

Mereka bertiga membeli segala hal yang berguna untuk perjalanan mereka besok pagi. Satu bekal utama mereka adalah uang jadi mereka memastikan membawa bekal itu dengan jumlah yang banyak mengingat itu akan menjadi perjalanan yang jauh dan pasti melelahkan. Keesokan harinya mereka berangkat dengan menaiki kuda-kuda kuat dan membawa bekal yang cukup banyak. Otak ketiga pemuda ini memang sedang kacau, begitu mudahnya mereka percaya dengan legenda para Dewi lalu berharap semua itu benar-benar ada. Fuga dan Nagato sangat berharap dan percaya dengan legenda itu sedangkan Itachi sedikit meragukan kebenaranya.

Jauh sebelum kelima pemuda tersebut (Minato, Sasuke, Itachi, Nagato dan Fuga) lahir, kurang lebih dua tahun sebelum mereka lahir di suatu tempat di Kota Konoha hiduplah seorang gadis belia yang dipaksa menjadi seorang pelacur. Gadis ini memiliki rambut hitam yang bagus serta panjang, ia juga memiliki tubuh yang ideal dan sanggup membuat semua pria jatuh cinta padanya. Nama gadis ini adalah Azura Rani dan umurnya saat itu baru 17 tahun. Sejak umur 12 tahun Azura dijual kepada germong oleh ayahnya karena dililit banyak hutang. Azura dipaksa menjadi pelacur dan melayani banyak pria-pria kelas atas seperti pejabat-pejabat hidung belang, bos-bos mafia dan banyak lagi lelaki kaya yang harus dilayaninya setiap hari. Azura diancam akan dibunuh jika tidak mengikuti perintah tuannya, mau tak mau dia harus menurut untuk bekerja sebagai pelacur di sebuah rumah bordil yang terkenal di Konoha.

Azura Rani adalah salah satu wanita yang kurang beruntung. Selama hidupnya tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, yang ada hanyalah penderitaan. Ayahnya tidak bertanggung jawab terhadap dirinya bahkan ayahnya pernah memperkosanya sebelum dijual kepada seorang germong.

Selama lima tahun Azura Rani menjadi pelacur lalu terkenal karena kecantikan dan tubuhnya yang ramping. Kecantikannya membuatnya seperti seorang Dewi. Satu persatu setiap hari lelaki hidung belang memesan dirinya, Azura diperlakukan seperti binatang oleh tuannya untuk melayani setiap lelaki yang menyewanya. Pernah ia melawan dan ia mendapatkan hukuman berat dari tuannya, dia ditelanjangi dan dipukuli dengan sebuah cambuk ratusan kali. Teman-temannya sesama pelacur merasa sangat prihatin, walaupun ingin menolong tapi tidak sanggup karena tuan mereka itu sangat kejam.

Bertahun-tahun Azura mendapat siksaan, dia tidak memperoleh keadilan, hak asasinya direnggut oleh tangan yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan aparat yang berwenang seakan-akan tidak tahu-manahu tentang apa yang terjadi terhadapnya itu dikarenakan aparat kepolisian tidak memiliki bukti kuat untuk menghentikan kegiatan pelacuran yang menimpanya dan sebagian besar aparat kepolisian mendapat tekanan dari para Mafia. Karena tidak mendapat keadilan sebagai manusia, ia lalu mengutuk semua lelaki hidung belang serta semua para pejabat Konoha dan suatu saat nanti ia akan balas dendam terhadap orang-orang Konoha terutama kepada para laki-laki hidung belang.

Azura telah bosan dengan semua siksaan itu, ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari rumah bordil terkutuk itu. Suatu malam ia keluar secara diam-diam, aksinya itu diketahui oleh beberapa penjaga rumah bordil itu kemudian mengejarnya, lalu ia melarikan diri ke dalam hutan dan bersembunyi di dalam sebuah gua.

Azura bersembunyi di dalam gua yang jauh dari kota, ia sangat ketakutan dan terdidur dalam gua tersebut. Keesokan paginya Azura terbangun, ia tidak tau arah kemana ia pergi selanjutnya. Malam itu ia lari tidak tentu arah hingga sekarang tersesat di dalam hutan.

Di dalam gua ia duduk termenung berharap ada orang yang menolongnya tapi ia berada di kedalaman hutan. Setengah hari ia duduk menunggu tanpa makan lalu ia memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar sendiri. Saat melangkah hendak keluar gua ia menginjak sesuatu di tanah, dia menemukan sebuah peti yang tertanam di dalam tanah. Itu artinya pernah ada orang tinggal di gua itu. Dia membuka peti itu dan menemukan sebuah buku yang tebal, ia menemukan sebuah kitab kuno yang berisi tentang seni beladiri ninja dan juga terdapat buku kecil yang menjelaskan tentang satu iblis yang kuat bernama Lucifer.

Azura membaca buku iblis itu dan tanpa sengaja membaca serentetan mantra _"Kunda Yipi O Lucifer" _lalu sesosok seperti malaikat muncul di hadapannya. Malaikat itu lalu berkata "kenapa memanggilku? Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Azura terdiam sebentar karena terkejut, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu walau sedikit takut "si-si-siapa.."

Sosok seperti malaikat itu langsung menjawab "aku iblis dari Neraka"

"Ke-kenapa wujudmu seperti malaikat?" tanya Azura sedikit ragu.

"Dulunya aku adalah malaikat dan aku dihukum untuk tinggal di Neraka sebagai iblis kejahatan" jelas Lucifer. "apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Lucifer.

"A-aku ingin balas dendam" ucap Azura.

"Aku tau" ucap Lucifer. Dia telah mengetahui semua tentang Azura. "Akan aku beri kau empat kekuatan yang akan membalaskan rasa sakit hatimu"

"Terimakasih tuan" ucap Azura.

"Aku melihat kau telah hamil dua minggu, aku akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan untukmu agar tetap hidup. Sembilan bulan lagi kau akan melahirkan empat anak kembar perempuan. Anak pertama kau namai Madara, anak ke-dua namai Obito, anak ke-tiga namai Kabuto dan anak ke-empat namai Hidan. Keempat anak gadismu itu akan membalaskan dendam sakit hatimu sebagai perempuan. Di dunia, perempuan akan lebih dominan daripada pria. Para pria akan bertekuk lutut kepada keempat anak gadismu. Didik semua anakmu itu dengan baik" ucap Lucifer lalu menghilang.

Sembilan bulan lagi roh-roh dari Neraka akan dilahirkan dan setelah dewasa mereka akan membunuh setiap laki-laki yang dibencinya. Sembilan bulan kemudian Azura melahirkan empat anak kembar berjenis kelamin perempuan. Ia melahirkan keempat anak itu seorang diri dan ia berhasil melahirkan semua anaknya dengan selamat. Perjuangan Azura bukan main-main saat melahirkan keempatnya dan zaman sekarang sangat jarang yang berhasil melahirkan banyak anak dengan selamat. Azura adalah seorang ibu yang luarbiasa.

Sudah dua puluh tahun Azura Rani dan keempat anaknya tinggal di hutan. Azura Rani kini telah berumur 37 tahun dan keempat anaknya berumur 20 tahun. Keempat anak gadisnya sudah menjadi seorang yang sangat kuat. Anak pertama yang bernama Azura Madara adalah yang paling kuat dan terkejam. Dia juga paling pintar dari yang lainnya.

**Azura Madara** adalah anak pertama Azura Rani. Memiliki sifat sedikit bicara banyak bertindak, pintar dan kejam. Memiliki kemampun hipnotis yang tinggi dan mampu mempengaruhi otak manusia secara paten. Madara adalah seorang gadis yang kekar memiliki ukuran dada yang sedang dan wajahnya sangat cantik. Dia memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, memiliki tubuh ramping dan tingginya 175cm. Dia suka memakai pakaian serba hitam kemerahan. Dia adalah reinkarnasi dari tokoh legendaries bernama Uchiha Madara.

**Azura Obito **adalah anak ke-dua Azura Rani. Memiliki sifat yang sombong, sering bertindak ceroboh dan tanpa berpikir. Memiliki kemampuan mencabut roh dari subuah tubuh, dia membunuh tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Obito adalah gadis yang sangat menarik, memiliki tubuh langsing, berdada ukuran 36B, memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan wajah yang imut sanggup menipu setiap laki-laki yang ingin dia cabut rohnya. Dia sangat suka mengenakan gaun yang identik berwarna hitam. Tinggi tubuhnya 170cm dan bodinya sangat ideal. Dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Uchiha Obito yang legendaries.

**Azura Kabuto **adalah anak ke-tiga Azura Rani. Memiliki sifat pemalu dan lebih sering bersama ibunya. Penampilannyapun sederhana tapi dia lumayan cantik, memiliki rambut berwarna putih sepunggung, tinggi tubuhnya hanya 168cm dan sedikit kurus, ukuran dadapun setandar. Dia memiliki kemampuan special yaitu menggerakan orang melalui pikiran sesuai kehendaknya sendiri. Dia juga mampu dalam ilmu pengobatan.

**Azura Hidan **adalah anak Azura Rani yang terkecil. Hidan adalah anak yang paling disayangi oleh ibunya. Dia memiliki sifat cerewet, suka mengadu dan manja. Walaupun kalah cantik dari ketiga kakaknya tapi dia lumayan manis dan paling feminism dari saudarinya yang lain. Tingginya 172cm. Kemampuannya adalah menyusup dan membunuh dari bayangan. Hidan adalah yang paling terlincah dan ia menguasai berbagai macam seni senjata ninja.

Azura Rani belum berniat mengajak keempat anaknya untuk kembali ke kota dan membalaskan dendamnya. Bukannya dia telah melupakan tujuannya tapi kemampuan keempat anaknya tersebut masih belum sempurna dan matang sehingga dirinya bertahan untuk tinggal di hutan beberapa bulan lagi. Keempat anaknya itu masih membutuhkan banyak latihan untuk menyempurnakan kemampuan mereka.

Sore hari, Keempat anak gadis Azura Rani terlihat sedang duduk di depan gua tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka sedang istirahat sehabis latihan. Kini keadaan dalam gua itu telah berubah seperti ruangan dalam rumah yang tertata rapi. Ibu mereka sepertinya belum pulang dari sungai untuk mencuci pakaian.

"Kakak pertama, sepertinya ibu sangat menderita." Ucap Kabuto dan ia terlihat sedang memegang buku milik ibunya yang tidak sengaja ia temukan saat membersihkan kamar ibunya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu?" tanya Madara sambil duduk bersandar dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku menemukan buku diary milik ibu. Dan aku telah membaca semuanya" ucap Kabuto.

Obito terkejut dan langsung memarahi adiknya itu, "diary? Kenapa kau mengambil barang milik ibu tanpa seizinnya. Aku akan mewakili ibu untuk menghukummu" ucapnya.

Madara terlihat hanya terdiam saja dan tetap memejamkan mata.

"Kakak kedua, kakak ketiga tanpa sengaja menemukan buku itu dan tak sengaja juga membacanya. Jika kakak ketiga tidak membacanya kita mungkin tidak tau penderitaan yang ibu alami selama ini. Jika ibu mengizinkan, aku akan pergi ke kota untuk membunuh semua orang yang telah menyakiti ibu. Akan aku lakukan agar ibu senang. Pasti aku lakukan. Aku bunuh mereka. Akan aku cincang mereka. Akan…" ucap Hidan.

**Plak! **Obito memukul kepala Hidan dengan keras, "DIAM! Cerewet!"

"Kenapa kakak memukulku? Sakit tau" keluh Hidan.

"Bakka! Uh!" dengus Obito.

"Sudah-sudah kalian jangan bertengkar lagi" ucap Kabuto lembut.

Madara lalu bangun dari duduknya, "aku harus mencari ibu. Sudah hampir gelap" ucapnya.

"Eeeeee! Kakak pertama! Kau tidak ingin balas dendam karena ibu telah disakiti? Kita tidak bisa diam saja kak!" ucap Obito.

Madara hanya terdiam saja dan Kabuto juga ikut terdiam.

"Benar kata kakak kedua, kita harus balas dendam" imbuh Hidan.

"Kita tidak bisa" ucap Madara.

"Tapi kak…" bantah Obito

"Kita ikuti apa yang ibu perintahkan" ucap Madara lalu dia pergi mencari ibunya.

"Kak!" panggil Obito dan Hidan namun Madara pergi begitu saja.

"Apa sebenarnya yang ada dipikirannya. Heh!" keluh Obito.

"Kita tak bisa menentangnya kak. Dia kakak tertua kita" ucap Kabuto.

"Hey! Kau ini lebih muda dariku dan kau itu adikku. Jangan menceramahiku, aku sudah tau itu" ucap Obito.

"Maaf kak" ucap Kabuto.

"Ha..a..ah! hanya kakak pertama yang bisa mengalahkan kakak kedua" grutu Hidan.

"Kau bicara apa, hah?" tanya Obito sinis.

"Tidak kak" ucap Hidan.

Obito memukul kepala Hidan lagi dan sekarang lebih keras, "kau kira aku tak mendengarnya, hah! bakka!" umpatnya.

"Aduhhh" Hidan mengelus kepalanya dan dia mendapat tatapan sinis dari Obito. Kabuto yang melihat tingkah keduanya hanya tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, hah?" tanya sinis Obito.

"A-ano.." Kabuto menjadi gugup.

-000- _bagi yang mau menyumbangkan OC untuk para dewi ke dalam cerita ini silahkan tulis di review lengkap dengan deskripsinya, dianjurkan untuk log in._

Di kedalaman hutan yang gelap dan masih di dalam toturial Negara Api, terlihat seorang gadis lari tanpa arah dan sesering kali berteriak "Tolong! Tolong!". Gadis itu masih sangat belia, ia sangat ketakutan karena sebuah bayangan mengejarnya hingga memaksanya masuk hutan. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan, jantungnya berdebar kencang, sangat kencang, keringat bercucuran dan dia terus lari menghidarai sosok bayangan yang sangat menakutkan di mata gadis itu. Bayangan itu melesat dengan cepat, melompat dari pohon ke pohon lalu menghilang. Gadis itu berhenti, lututnya melemah lalu roboh terduduk di tanah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia kacau, panic, ketakutan lalu gadis itu mendesah "seseorang tolong aku" suaranya telah melemah kemudian terdengar suara "AUUUUUUUUUU!" srigala melolong, tubuh gadis itu semakin bergetar lalu berteriak "HELP MEE!". Teriakannya bergema lalu tiba-tiba sosok mahluk mengerikan muncul di depan gadis itu dan menggeram "HUUAAAAA Herrrr!".

Itachi dan Nagato terkejut setengah mati karena Fuga menceritakan cerita mengerikan dan menggeram tepat di depan muka mereka. Mereka saat ini sedang menghangatkan diri di perapian, mereka sedang bermalam di dalam hutan.

"Mwahahahaha! Muka kalian mencerminkan kalau kalian sangat ketakutan" ucap Fuga senang.

Nagato terlihat sedikit kesal "kau menakutiku"

Tangan Itachi yang memegang segelas kopi terlihat bergetar, "A-apa ha-hantu itu ada?"

Fuga menepuk bahu Itachi, "Haiyah.. itu hanya sebuah cerita saja. Tak usah takut, kawan"

"Benar Itachi, itu hanya cerita bikinan Fuga saja" imbuh Nagato.

"Terus yang ada di belakang kita itu apa?" tanya Itachi sedikit pelan.

"Kau jangan menakut-nakuti, Itachi" ucap Nagato.

"Heiya… kau mau balas dendam kan? Aku tak akan kena perangkap" ucap Fuga santai.

"Aku tidak bercanda" ucap Itachi.

"A-ada apa di be-belakang ki-kita, I-Itachi?" tanya Nagato mulai ketakutan.

"Kau se-serius?" imbuh Fuga.

"Li-lihat ke be-belakang di-dia de-dekat" ucap Itachi.

Lalu mereka menoleh ke belakang secara bersamaan dan…

"Tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Nagato.

"Suer tadi ada" ucap Itachi, "apa aku berhalusinasi ya?"gumamnya.

"Heeeee! Kau mencoba menakutiku ya?" tanya Fuga.

Lalu mereka berbalik badan kembali dan..

"HUAAAAAA" teriak ketiganya dengan keras serta seluruh rambut mereka berdiri.

"Ngik.. ngik..ngik…" tawa makluk aneh.

"Han-han-HANTU!" teriak ketiganya.

Sosok nenek-nenek yang mengerikan tiba-tiba ada dihadapan mereka membuat ketiga pemuda itu kaku.

Sosok itu lalu berbicara "minta sedekahnya bang!"

"Ka-kasi ce-cepat" ucap Fuga.

"Ba-baik" ucap Nagato lalu mengambil beberapa uang di saku celananya, "I-ini du-dua do-do-dollar"

"Thank you, Ngik! Ngik! Ngik!" sosok itu tertawa. "Minta makanan bang" imbuhnya.

Fuga terkejut, "Ma-ma.. MAKANAN?"

"Heee?" Nagato merasa aneh.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Itachi.

"Kreeeookkkkk!" suara perut kelaparan.

"?!"

Ketiganya akhirnya memberi nenek itu mi instan. Kerena sangat kelaparan, nenek itu sanggup menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk mie.

"Hayia..iaah… nenek ini memiliki perut karet" grutu Fuga heran.

"Itung – itung amal" ucap Itachi.

"Nek! Kenapa bisa tersasar di hutan yang gelap seperti ini?" tanya Nagato.

"Nenek tidak kesasar kok" ucap nenek itu lalu tersenyum lebar dan memeperlihatkan gigi depannya yang hanya tinggal empat biji.

"Terus?" imbuh Itachi

"Nenek terlalu lapar, hehe" nenek itu tersenyum lagi.

"Hah, kagak nyambung" grutu Fuga.

Nenek itu akhirnya selesai makan setelah menghabiskan tiga belas mangkuk mie lalu ia hendak pulang.

"Nenek mau pulang" ucap nenek itu.

"Pulang kemana nek? Kita kan berada di kedalaman hutan" ucap Nagato.

"Nenek lebih baik menginap di perkemahan kami, besok pagi baru pulang, kita jalan bersama" ucap Itachi.

"Ini sudah malam nek" imbuh Fuga.

"Tapi cucu nenek sudah menunggu jadi nenek harus segera pulang. Tenang saja, lima belas menit nenek sudah sampai di rumah" ucap nenek itu kemudian berlalu.

"Nenek itu benar-benar kaku. Sudah dibilang ini di kedalaman hutan" ucap Fuga.

"Tunggu!" jeda Itachi "tadi nenek itu bilang hanya butuh lima belas menit" ia tanpak berpikir.

"Jangan-jangan?" Fuga menjadi sedikit ragu dengan nenek tadi.

"Apa pikiran kita sama?" ucap Nagato

Lalu serentak ketiganya berucap "dia hantu!"

"Aku merinding, lebih baik kita masuk ke tenda lalu tidur" ucap Fuga.

Ketiganya langsung tidur bersama di satu tenda meninggalkan dua tenda lainnya.

Keesokan paginya, Fuga keluar dari tendanya. Ia menguap sambil merentangan tangan "Huaheeemmm" tiba-tiba mulutnya tersumbat bola kasti lalu gadis kecil mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kak! Tolong kembalikan bolanya" pinta gadis kecil itu.

Fuga dengan muka penuh kesal mengambil bola itu dari mulutnya dan mengembalikannya. Setelah gadis kecil itu mendapatkan bolanya, gadis kecil itu pergi begitu saja sebelum Fuga hendak bertanya.

"Haiyah" keluh Fuga.

Itachi juga keluar dan menegur Fuga "kau kenapa?"

"Tadi ada anak kecil meminta bolanya kembali" ucap Fuga.

"Owh" ucap Itachi.

Nagato juga keluar, "ada apa?"

"Tunggu.." jeda Itachi tiba-tiba. "Tadi kau bilang anak kecil dan mana mungkin anak kecil bermain sampai ke dalam hutan. Ini mustahil, jangan-jangan itu siluman" imbuhnya.

"Benar juga.. HEEE?" Fuga terkejut.

"Huaahemm…" Nagato menguap "siluman apa?"

"Hutan ini sungguh angker" ucap Itachi sambil memegang jagut dan tiba-tiba beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola lewat di depan ketiga pria itu.

"Lihat ada banyak siluman" ucap Itachi lagi.

"EEEEE ITACHI! Si-si-silumannya mendekat" ucap Fuga ketakutan. Seorang gadis kecil yang tadi sempat meminta bolanya kembali datang mendekat lalu memberikan bola kepada Fuga, "ayo ikut main kak" gadis kecil itu lalu berlari menuju teman-temannya dan menunggu Fuga datang.

"Kyaaaa! Silumannya memberiku bola" Fuga takut dibuatnya.

"Um… mereka tak seperti siluman" ucap Itachi.

"Itachi mungkin benar" imbuh Nagato.

"I-ini di tengah hutan" ucap Fuga.

"Tapi kenapa ada anak-anak?" tanya Nagato.

Itachi sedang memikirkan semua kejadian dari kemarin hingga sekarang "kemarin nenek itu bilang rumahnya dekat dan sekarang ada anak kecil. Yang kita ketahui ini adalah dalam hutan, mustahil ada manusia lalu-lalang di sini". Saat itu juga beberapa petani lewat di depan mereka.

"Mereka semua pasti siluman" ucap Fuga.

"Benar kata Fuga" imbuh Nagato.

Karena lama menunggu Fuga, anak-anak itu memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Kak mampir ya ke rumahku yang ada di pinggir kota 200 meter dari sini" ucap gadis kecil pemilik bola itu kepada Fuga kemudian ia pergi bersama temannya yang lain.

"Itu pasti kota hantu" ucap Fuga.

"Benar kata Fuga" imbuh Nagato.

"Tunggu biar aku cek lewat GPS" ucap Itachi. Ia mengambil sebuah I-pad "kita berada… APA?" ia terkejut setelah mengetahui kenyataan.

"Ada apa? Kita terdampar di Negara Hantu?" tanya Fuga

"Ada apa, Itachi?" imbuh Nagato.

"Nenek semalam tadi bukan hantu ataupun siluman" ucap Itachi.

"Jadi?" tanya Fuga.

"150 meter dari sini adalah Kota besar" ucap Itachi tak bersemangat.

"WHAT?" Fuga terkejut, "Haiyah… hampir saja aku kena serangan jantung paten gara-gara siluman dan hantu"

"Itachi kau pintar" puji Nagato.

"Hah….!" Itachi menghela nafas panjangnya.

Ketiga remaja ini lalu memutuskan untuk singgah di kota. Kota dekat mereka adalah kota Konoha, mereka membeli banyak perlengkapan untuk perjalannan selanjutnya di kota itu.

Itachi, Nagato dan Fuga telah menginjakan kakinya di gerbang kota Konoha dan mereka disambut oleh keributan di sana. Terjadi perkelahian seorang pemuda dengan komplotan mafia yang merebutkan satu gadis. Ketiga pemuda petualang ini memilih menonton sejenak.

Seorang pemuda pirang berpakaian seperti penyanyi rock dan mengenakan ikat kepala berlambang desa Konoha jaman dulu sedang menantang para mafia demi membela seorang gadis anak dari pedagang teh tradisional.

Bos mafia itu menginginkan gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu sangat cantik, memiliki rambut berwarna indigo yang panjang serta memiliki mata yang indah.

Para anak buah boss mafia itu memaksa gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobil dan hendak dibawa ke hotel. Saat itu juga pemuda pirang datang untuk menolong.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak pemuda pirang itu dari kejauhan.

Ayah gadis itu mendekati pemuda pirang itu, "Tuan Shinobi, tolong selamatkan putri saya" ucap ayah gadis itu.

"Darimana kau tau aku shinobi?" tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"Dari ikat kepala yang tuan pakai" ucap ayah gadis itu.

"Baik, aku akan menyelamatkan Putri Hinata" pemuda pirang itu langsung memberikan sebuah nama kepada gadis itu. Ia sempat terpikir setelah melihat wajah gadis itu, gadis itu seperti karakter yang berada dalam komik yang ia baca dan kebetulan putri tuan teh itu bernama Hinata.

Ayah gadis itu terlihat sedikit bingung, "Putri? Hinata?"

Pemuda itu lalu mendekati orang-orang yang menyakiti Putri Hinata-nya, "Hentikan! Pagi-pagi kalian sudah mebuat keributan, lepaskan Tuan Putri!"

Salah satu anak buah mafia itu lalu tertawa, "Mwahahahaha….. berani tanyakan Tuan Shinobi besar ini bermarga siapa?" orang itu bertanya dengan sopan.

"Marga saya Uzumaki, nama saya Minato. Uzumaki Minato, seorang ninja pembela keadilan" ucap pemuda yang bernama Minato itu dengan gagah.

Orang itu sedikit menahan tawa lalu dia juga memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, "nama saya Sasori. Saya tanyakan dengan hormat, Tuan Shinobi ada keperluan apa datang ke sini?"

"Mohon kamu lepaskan Tuan Putri, dia seorang putri tak sepantasnya diperlakukan sekasar ini. Cepat minta maaf!" ucap Minato.

Gadis indigo itu sedikit merasa heran mendengar ucapan Minato.

Sasori menunjuk ke arah muka Minato lalu berbicara, "bukan, kau bilang dia seorang tuan putri di jaman modern seperti ini dan wanita itu adalah anak tukang teh. Kamu orang gila kan? Mwahahahahahahahahaha!" lalu semua kawan Sasori juga ikut tertawa.

"Bukannya kalian orang gila itu, memperlakukan wanita dengan kasar." Ucap Minato.

Sasori menjadi emosi, "jika saya tidak mau melepaskannya?"

"Kalau begitu jangan salahkan saya tidak sungkan. Saya hanya bisa menuruti aturan dunia shinobi, kita selesaikan sesuai jalan ninja. Silahkan!" ucap Minato.

Minato mencari posisi jauh dari Sasori lalu merapal sebuah jurus ninja, dia ingin mengeluarkan jurus Rasengan. Itu hanya ada di dalam otak Minato saja.

"Orang bodoh itu ingin cari mati" ucap Sasori. Ia lalu memasang ancang-ancang siap untuk bertarung.

Minato dalam posisi kuda-kuda kuat untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jurus. Minato dan Sasori berlari saling mendekati satu sama lain siap untuk menjatuhkan sekali hantam.

Saat berlari kaki Minato terpeleset menyebabkan dia terhindar dari pukulan Sasori lalu pukulan tangan Minato mengenai tepat perut Sasori hingga jatuh.

Sasori merintih "Awwww!"

"Itu adalah jurus Rasengan" ucap Minato.

Sasori langsung lari meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja kemudian ayah gadis itu menghampiri Minato lalu bersujut, "Tuan.. Tuan Shinobi, saat anda bertarung putri saya Hinata telah dibawa lari menuju barat ke arah pegunungan" ucap ayah Hinata.

"Orang yang jahat. Paman, bangunlah" ucap Minato.

"Hanya Tuan saja yang mampu menyelamatkan putri saya" ucap paman itu.

"Paman tenang saja, aku akan membantu sampai akhir. Menolong Tuan Putri Hinata adalah tugas saya." keputusan Minato.

"Putri saya hanya orang biasa, Tuan" ucap paman itu.

"Tidak, dia adalah seorang putri yang anggun. Sebenarnya paman bukan dari keluarga biasa" ucap Minato.

Paman itu terdiam saja.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari Tuan Putri Hinata dan membawanya kembali." Ucap Minato.

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat sebaya dengan Minato tiba-tiba mendekat, "apa tuan ini shinobi yang hebat?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku menjatuhkan lawanku dengan jurus rasengan" ucap Minato dengan gagahnya.

Pemuda itu lalu memperkenalkan diri, "margaku Nara namaku Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru. Generasi ke delapan belas keluarga Nara. Rasengan itu apa?"

"Namaku Minato. Itu adalah jurus tingkat S" ucap Minato.

"Bisa diperagakan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tentu" Minato lalu meperagakannya kembali. "Lihatlah dengan teliti, ada pusaran berbentuk bola angin di tanganku" ucapnya.

Shikamaru hanya melihat sarang laba-laba di telapak tangan Minato. Tentu saja Rasengan itu hanya ada dalam pikiran Minato saja.

"Aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Shikamaru polos.

"Berarti kau harus melatih mata Byakugan baru bisa melihatnya" ucap Minato.

"Byakugan? Tehnik seperti apa itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kemampuan tembus pandang" jelas Minato.

"Tolong ajari aku" Shikamaru semakin tertarik.

"Kau dan aku bertemu di sini sudah takdir. Kedatanganmu sangat tepat, aku membutuhkan kawan untuk perjalananku menyalamatkan Tuan Putri Hinata. Jika kau selalu mengikutiku sampai akhir maka aku akan mengajari semua tehnik ninja yang aku miliki kepadamu" ucap Minato.

"Baik boss, aku akan membantu menyelamatkan Tuan Putri. Aku Nara Shikamaru akan menjadi pengikutmu selamanya" ucap Shikamaru.

Itachi, Nagato dan Fuga yang masih tetap setia menonton mulai berkomentar.

"Haiyah… mereka memang benar-benar perkumpulan orang gila yang bodoh" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Nagato.

"Mereka itu sudah sangat parah penyakit gilanya, mereka mempercayai penuh cerita sebuah komik" ucap Itachi.

"Sama seperti kita" ucap Nagato.

"Oh tidak" Fuga langsung membantah "kita ini tidak percaya terhadap cerita komik" ucapnya.

"Terus apa yang kita lakukan ini?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ini ide Fuga" ucap Itachi.

"Karena tidak percaya makanya kita harus membutikan kebenaran cerita itu" ucap Fuga.

"Bukanya kau itu sangat percaya" ucap Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertualang sekalian mencari tau siapa orang tua kita" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga benar" ucap Nagato.

"Aku tak terpikir sampai ke sana" ucap Itachi, "baiklah, ayo kita siapkan semua perlengkapan perjalanan kita" imbuhnya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berbelanja beberapa makanan untuk bekal perjalanan mereka selanjutnya sedangkan Minato dan Shikamaru memulai perjalanannya saat itu juga. Minato hanya meninggalkan selembar surat untuk kakek dan neneknya, mengatakan bahwa ia akan merantau untuk mengikuti jalan hidupnya.

Minato dan Shikamaru berkelana menuju sebuah desa besar di kaki gunung Myoboku tempat tinggal mafia yang menculik Hinata.

Kedua pemuda ini pergi ke kaki gunung Myoboku dengan berjalan kaki dan hanya membawa sedikit makanan.

Sebelum meninggalkan gerbang kota, Shikamaru mengucapkan kata terakhirnya "ayah – ibu, aku akan pergi dan tak tau kapan kembali. Aku akan mencari ilmu agar bisa cerdas seperti kakek moyang. Selamat tinggal gerbang kota" ucapnya.

"Ayo cepat Shikamaru" ucap Minato.

"Baik boss" sahutnya, mereka berdua lalu berangkat.

Di sela perjalanan mereka, Shikamaru menanyakan banyak hal "Boss benar akan menurunkan pengetahuannya kepadaku? Boss serius kan?"

"Shikamaru, jika kau membaca buku The Great Ninja Legendaries kamu akan tau bahwa shinobi itu tak akan pernah ingkar janji dan aku tak akan melanggar aturan yang telah berlaku dari dulu hingga sekarang" ucap Minato.

"Apa Boss mempercayainya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Yap" sahut Minato.

"Itu kan hanya di dalam komik, Boss" ucap Shikamaru.

"Jangan meragukan sejarah, Shikamaru. Maklum saja kau belum mengetahui dengan benar sejarah Negara kita" ucap Minato.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu Boss ajari aku juga tentang sejarah" ucap Shikamaru.

"Pasti akan ku ajari juga" ucap Minato.

Mereka melangkah setapak demi setapak melintasi daerah pegunungan yang penuh batu karang dan tebing yang curam. Minato tidak mengenal lelah begitu juga pengikutnya yang selalu mengikutinya melangkah.

"Boss bilang kita pergi ke kaki gunung Myoboku, jaraknya kan puluhan kilo dan sangat jauh. Boss sudah bawa uang?" ucap Shikamaru.

"Dalam buku The Great Ninja menjelaskan bahwa uang itu tidak penting bagi seorang Shinobi. Kau tenang saja aku memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada uang yaitu semangat" ucap Minato.

"Apa itu sebuah benda yang terbuat dari emas, Boss? Jika ditukar dengan makanan apakah banyak?" tanya Shikamaru polos.

"Hah…. setelah aku berhasil menyelamatkan Tuan Putri aku akan memberitahumu" ucap Minato.

Mereka berbincang-bincang dalam perjalanan hingga matahari hampir tenggelam di ufuk barat laut. Langkah Minato tiba-tiba terhenti karena ia melihat jejak kaki kuda dalam perjalanannya. "Tanda kaki kuda ini sangat baru, itu artinya beberapa shinobi berkuda baru saja melewati tempat ini. Kita harus berhati-hati, Shikamaru. Kita telah masuk ke darerah orang lain" ucapnya.

"Baik Boss" sahut Shikamaru.

Setelah melangkah lagi beberapa meter, mereka dihadang oleh seekor musang.

Minato terlihat sigap, matanya melihat musang itu sangat berbahaya, memiliki sembilan ekor dengan bulu merah, bernafas api dan mata mengeluarkan sinar merah.

"Ada apa Boss?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kau cari tempat aman dulu" ucap Minato.

"Kenapa Boss?" tanya Shikamaru bingung.

"Lihat ada bahaya di depan, itu Kurama siluman musang yang berbahaya" ucap Minato, "kau cepat bersembunyi, aku akan menanganinya" ucapnya lalu ia lari ke depan untuk menghadapi musang itu dengan jutsu-jutsu hayalannya.

"Boss! Itu hanya musang seukuran kucing" ucap Shikamaru namun tidak didengar.

Minato berlari sambil memegang kunai dan berteriak lantang "AKU MAJU!"

"Apa Boss sudah gila, itu hanya musang kecil" teriak Shikamaru.

Saat berlari Minato juga meneriakkan "aku Uzumaki Minato akan menjadi shinobi nomer satu di segala penjuru dunia" lalu ia terbentur di sebuah pohon besar kemudian roboh sedangkan musang tadi langsung lari ke semak-semak. Shikamaru berlari ke arah Minato lalu memapahnya "Boss, kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah bilang itu hanya musang kecil" ucap Shikamaru.

Minato merintih "Aaaw! Senang melihatmu masih hidup, Shikamaru. Jika kau tewas bagaimana aku bertanggung jawab kepada keluargamu nanti. Musang itu sungguh kuat" ucapnya.

"Boss, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Lagi pula Boss terlihat baik-baik saja, tak ada luka yang berarti" ucap Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya aku telah menguasai Sage Mode" ucap Minato, "Hahahaha, akhirnya" ia sangat gembira. Tubuh Minato memang sudah kuat sejak ia masih di dalam kandungan.

"benarkah, Boss? Nanti ajari itu juga kepadaku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja" ucap Minato.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Di sebuah desa di tengah hutan terdapat desa yang tidak begitu besar. Desa itu bernama Desa Para Pengembara dimana di desa itu adalah tempat berkumpulnya para pengelana dari semua penjuru dunia. Semua petualang akan bertemu di desa itu untuk sekedar singgah dan bermalam.

Minato bersama pengikutnya telah sampai di desa itu lalu mereka mencari penginapan untuk mereka bermalam hari ini.

**Peenginapan Seribu Abad plus kedai arak, pukul 19.00 pm.**

Tiga pemuda pemburu dewi-dewi Surga sudah tiba terlebih dahulu di penginapan itu dan sedang makan dan minum di tempat itu.

Fuga terlihat sedang menceritakan sebuah kisah horror lagi, "kalian pernah dengar kalau ada mayat hidup sering berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini di hutan sekitar desa ini? Kemunculan mahluk ini karena hasil sebuah experiment seorang ilmuan yang katanya sudah berumur sekitar dua abad kalau tidak salah. Dia datang malam-malam untuk membunuh dan memakan darah mangsanya. Huaaaaaaa! Lalu menggigit"

"Ka-kau serius?" tanya Nagato yang menjadi ketakutan.

"Hah…. itu hanya karangan Fuga saja" ucap Itachi lalu meminum secangkir arak.

"Dia minum seperti Itachi" imbuh Fuga.

"Iyeee!" jerit Nagato.

Orang asing berkerudung serta berpakaian serba hitam dan di pinggangnya terselip sebuah pedang mendengar juga cerita yang dikarang oleh Fuga.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekati pria berkerudung itu, "aku Jiraiya seorang peramal, bisa aku lihat garis tanganmu?"

Orang asing itu memberikan tagannya.

Jiraiya melihat garis tangan pria itu lalu terkejut "siapa kau? Aku lihat kau ini sudah lama mati" ucapnya.

Pria itu hanya terdiam lalu Jiraiya meninggalkannya untuk melihat garis tangan yang lain. Saat itu juga Minato dan Shikamaru tiba di penginapan tersebut. Semua orang kecuali pria berkerudung memandang orang-orang yang baru tiba itu.

Minato memandang sekitar, ia melihat seorang pria dengan pedang duduk sendiri di sebuah meja sambil menikmati arak lalu ia juga melihat tiga pria aneh yang duduk di meja sampingnya. "Shikamaru, aku merasakan hawa membunuh dan aku juga mendapat feeling kalau di sini banyak shinobi yang kuat sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati" ucap Minato.

"Aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Shikamaru.

"Mereka sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya." Ucap Minato.

Tiba-tiba pemilik penginapan menghampiri mereka berdua, "Tuan-tuan silahkan duduk dulu"

"Baik" ucap Minato.

"Tuan mau pesan apa?" tanya pemilik penginapan.

"Kami pesan makanan yang enak-enak dan Bossku yang membayar, dia memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga daripada uang" ucap Shikamaru.

"Siapkan saja" imbuh Minato.

"Makanan akan segera datang" ucap pemilik penginapan.

Di penginapan itu tepatnya di kedainya, para pengunjung juga disuguhi dengan hiburan berupa tari-tarian. Para gadis-gadis cantik menari dengan menawan di atas panggung untuk menghibur para tamu yang makan dan minum.

Satu gadis cantik baru keluar untuk menari. Gadis itu sangat mencurigakan dan sebelum lama gadis itu menari, seorang pria asing itu bergerak dengan cepat dan menebas gadis itu. Gadis itu berhasil menghidar, ia melompat lalu berubah menjadi ular hijau raksasa. Semua pengunjung takut lalu berhamburan keluar kecuali tiga pemuda aneh dan dua orang gila itu.

"Haiyah, ada siluman mengganggu acara makan kita" ucap Fuga.

"Fuga, i-itu benar si-siluman?" tanya Nagato ketakutan.

"Mungkin" ucap Fuga lalu meminum arak.

"Itachi?" Nagato memandang Itachi.

"Hah…" Itachi hanya menghela nafas.

Sedangkan Shikamaru yang duduk bersama Minato sangat ketakutan. "Boss?"

"Kau tenang saja dan diam lalu makan dengan santai lagi pula sudah ada Shinobi pedang yang mengurus ular itu. Itu hanya ular biasa dan tak sehebat musang yang kita temui tadi" ucap Minato sambil menikmati santapannya.

"Boss yakin?" tanya Shikamaru sementara pria asing itu masih bertarung di sekitar mereka.

"Tenanglah" ucap Minato santai.

Pria dengan pedang itu bertarung sengit dengan ular siluman itu hingga menghancurkan meja dan kursi yang ada di sekitarnya. Pria itu bertarung dengan gaya samurai dan ia berhasil membunuh olar itu dengan membelahnya menjadi dua. Setelah ular itu mati ia merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya, kulitnya lalu mengklupas dan bergati dengan kulit yang baru. Ia merasakan hal yang baru dia akhirnya bisa merasakan angin melalui kulitnya.

Saat perubahan itu, kelima pemuda tadi menyaksikannya membuat mereka semua terheran-heran.

Minato sangat kagum dengan pria itu lalu ia mendekatinya, "perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Minato. Boleh tau siapa nama tuan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke" jawab pria itu lalu kembali duduk di mejanya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Senang bertemu dengan tuan" ucap Minato lalu kembali ke mejanya.

"Aku belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat tadi, ini sangat aneh" ucap Itachi.

"Aku sependapat" ucap Fuga.

"Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu sangat hebat" ucap Nagato.

Setelah selesai makan semua petualang itu lalu beristirahat di penginapan tersebut dan keesokan paginya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka masing-masing.

Keenam petualang itu berkumpul di depan gerbang.

"Tuan Sasuke, sampai berjumpa kembali" ucap Minato.

"Panggil Sasuke saja" Sasuke lalu pergi melanjutkan tujuannya.

"Baik" ucap Minato.

"Boss, sebaiknya kita naik kuda" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita tak butuh kuda, kita hanya butuh semangat" ucap Minato.

"Boss yakin?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku selalu yakin" ucap Minato.

"Oi, kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Fuga.

"Kami menuju arah gunung Myoboku" ucap Shikamaru.

"Dengan berjalan kaki?" tanya Fuga lagi

"Benar, aku adalah Shinobi jadi tidak perlu kuda" ucap Minato.

"Shiiinobii? Hahahaa.. apa kalian orang gila?" tanya Fuga.

"Hanya orang gila yang tak mengerti jalan seorang shinobi" ucap Minato.

"Haiya… terserah kau saja" ucap Fuga.

"Kalian akan sampai besok pagi di kaki gunung Myoboku jika jalan kaki" ucap Itachi.

"semoga berhasil" ucap Nagato. Kemudian tiga pemuda aneh itu segera berangkat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Boss, mereka meremehkan kita" ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita jangan mencari masalah dengan mereka. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Minato.

"Baik Boss" ucap Shikamaru. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kaki gunung Myoboku.

To be continued.

Silahkan dikomen ceritanya.


End file.
